


Roll Tide

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always happens when he's teetering on the edge of sleep. - Written for the Ficathon 2013 on Paint It Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Tide

It always happens when he's teetering on the edge of sleep, that most unwelcome memories resurface in spite of his best efforts. Sometimes they're not about blood-drenched sheets and smiling faces; there are darker things he's unwilling to admit, least of all to himself.

All of a sudden he's back into that dark hall, tied up to a chair with his enemy leaning over his shoulder. He struggles to focus on Red John's cryptic words, to prevent his mind from going _there_.

However, he's well aware he has no power to fight it.

 

_The serial killer's hand leaves a path of fire all over his chest, sliding dangerously low. His whole body stiffens at the first touch, a shudder of revulsion running down his spine._

_He shuts his eyes firmly, but can't stop his own natural reaction to the caress. His breath is ragged; he bites the inside of his cheek and swallows down a scream._

_When his head lolls back in surrender he feels his foe's breath hot on his neck._

_"You're beautiful," Red John says softly, and then he's gone._

As much as he loathes the man, Jane now craves his touch more than he craves his blood.


End file.
